His Maid's, Chaotic
by The Red Gamer Of Awesomeness
Summary: Two new maids are hired to work in the Phantomhive manor, what chaos will they cause? This is my first(posted) fanfiction. This is a colab between me and Bassyluvv9222, please enjoy!. O.C.'s x ?
1. His Maid, Hired

Ch. 1 His maid, hired  
Raven's POV  
I sighed getting extremely tired of kicking this same old stupid rock around looking for work.  
"Stupid work!" I ranted and kicked the rock as hard as I could causing it to fly and almost hit someone in the head.  
"I'm sorry!" I apologize immediately and scurred off before he could reply. "This week is off to a great start" I muttered under my breath to myself. "mom's died, dad left for France cuz hes an asshat, groped by a perv on the streets, and now I almost took of some guys head with a rock" I listed off out loud. True the last one was over exaggerated but I was in a bad mood. "Least I was able to get into that gang...that girl ,Scarlet, seems okay. I mean for an older chick"  
I was just about to give up for the day and find some place to sleep for the night when I spotted a sign 'Maid wanted'.  
"Bingo!" I said excitedly and checked the address 'Phantomhive manor' I dashed off in the direction I knew the large estate was. I soon stood at the door of the manor. I took a deep breath brushed my hand through my short boy-ish hair and knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" a tall dark man asked opening the door and bowed "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, how may I help you, my lady?"  
"O-oh...um" I was at lose for words the only thing going there my head was 'god hes hot' "I-I'm here because I saw a sign that said you needed a new maid" I stated.  
"Ah, yes I see, please come in" The man said stepping out of the way and gesturing inside.  
"Thank you" I went inside and he showed me to a room "Please wait here my master shall be here shortly to ask a few questions" He said and left. I sighed and sat down at the large table in the middle of the room. The chare was much comfier than anything I had ever sat in and this simple room wast three times bigger than my entire house. "I just hope hes not some rich brat" I muttered knowing very well I would have to take this job whether he was or not, if I could get this job at all.  
"Excuse me for the wait, my lady" The dark man said entering the room as a small boy around my age did so as well.  
"I am Ciel Phantomhive, I have been told you're looking for a job?" The boy said extending a hand for me to shake. I took it.  
"Yes" I told him. He sat down at the other end of the table and shuffled through some papers with his butler standing behind him.  
"Name?" He asked  
"Oh, um, Raven Olivers" I was a bit startled by him going strait to questions.  
"Do you have any skills?" He started writing on one of the papers.  
"Um, I can cook and garden a bit...I'm not use if it would be useful but I'm an excellent pickpocket and can pick locks as well" I said not sure what kind of skills he was looking for. He glanced up at me then continued writing.  
"How old are you?"  
"13" I replied shortly, she seemed shocked at how young I was, I guess i did look a bit older.  
"Any interests? Hobby's?" He asked.  
"I'm like to read and write, I'm also good at drawing and I don't really have many hobbies" I stated unable to think of any hobby's at that moment.  
"Have you had any jobs before?" Ciel asked  
"Uh, no but I did help my mother out in the garden so I know a bit about plants" I replied.  
"Hm, Sebastian did I leave anything out?" Ciel turned to his butler, apparently named Sebastian.  
"Personality?" He asked.  
"Um, I guess I'm a happy person? I'm good at my work if I'm payed well" I replied not really sure how to answer. Ciel whispered something to his butler that I over heard due to my great hearing.  
"It seems like we should have more questions" He whispered.  
"Indeed, I apologize I did not have enough time to create a proper list, young master" Sebastian whispered back. "I have an idea" Sebastian then took his masters half drank glass of water and set it in front of me. "Is this glass half full or half empty?"  
"Well it would be completely full if you simply saw off the top part just above the water line" I smirked at the concerned look Sebastian gave me but it was immediately hided behind his emotionless mask. Ciel sighed.  
"That will be all you-" Ciel said.  
"Hey wait a minute, I don't even know what I'll be doing around here or how much I'm getting payed I should be able to ask some questions of my own, right?" I interrupted him. He looked amused  
"You will be a simple maid, cooking, cleaning. As for how much you're payed depends on how well you work" Ciel explained.  
"Fine, I guess that will work" I sighed.  
"Good" Ciel straitened up his papers. "You're hired. You can start by going and helping Mey-rin in the kitchen" Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound that ran through the entire manor.  
"I'm guessing that would be her?" I asked. Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Yes" He said clearly annoyed. "Sebastian please show her to the kitchen"  
"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said bowing and he started off towards the kitchen "This way, please"  
I followed him through the huge house, knowing very well it would take a long time for me to remember where everything is. We walked into the kitchen and I was a fairly pretty girl with bright red hair laying on the floor in a pile of broken glass.  
"Again, Mey-rin? Raven, would you please help clean up this mess while I go order new dishes?" Sebastian asked.  
"Y-yes, Oh course!" I said and with that Sebastian walked off.  
"Are you okay?" I asked holding out a hand to help up the red head who I assumed was Mey-rin.  
"Yes, Thank you?" She took my hand, pulling herself up and brushed herself off "Who are you?"  
"Oh! How impolite of me, I'm Raven the new maid" I said smiling sweetly.  
"Nice to meet you, yes it is" She said returning my smile.  
"We should get to cleaning this up,where is the broom?" I asked.  
"Oh! Right!" Mey-rin said and we went over to a closet and got out a broom and dust pan.  
"Here, I'll get it" I took the broom from her and started to sweep u the glass.  
"Thank you, I'll go get the other set" She said wiping off her glasses quickly and then left.  
"Try carrying only a few dishes at a time!" I shouted after her.  
I had almost finished sweeping up the mess and Mey-rin was just carrying in the last of the plaits when I saw smoke coming out of the oven.  
"Mey-rin...I think whatever that is, is done" I said even though I knew it was probably already burnt. She was about to reply when a tall, blond man with a cigarette in his mouth rushed in.  
"Shoot! I almost forgot!" He ran over to the oven knocking over Mey-rin in the prosses causing her to drop the few plaits she had been carrying.  
"Bard!?" Mey-rin yelped as she fell.  
He skidded to a stop and opened the oven allowing even more smoke to come out.  
They both began coughing unable to do anything else. Another blond boy ran in with five red clips in his hair, he looked a lot younger than the first though.  
"Oh my!" He said trying not to cough as well and ran to the window and, so I'm guessing, tried to open it but the window slammed up all the way the very bottom of it smashed up against the top and all the glass shattered a few bits sticking into the boys hands.  
I still stood frozen mid-sweep not sure how to react to this situation. "Does...does this normally happen?" I asked hoping for a 'no' from someone.  
"Unfortunately this is one of there good day's" I heard a dark voice say from behind me.  
"Eek!" I yelped turning around and immediately found myself face-to-face with a mans crotch. "Eek!" I yelped again blushing and I took a step back looking up "S-Sebastian!?"  
"I'll clean this mess up and help Finnan with his hands, Raven, would you please go and buy a new window?" He said completely unfazed and he handed me the money.  
"O-okay" I said and walked off to get the window.  
About half an hour later I was walking back up to the manor with a window that was suppose to fit. I was just about to open the door when I was suddenly tackled by a seemingly over-exited dog. I accidentality dropped the window because or said dog causing it to shatter.  
"Stupid dog" I muttered but when I looked up realized it was a man "w-what the!?" I shouted trying to push him off but he simply barked and started to lick my face. "S-stop!" I said still totally confused, I made the mistake of looking down while he was on top of me. I blushed like hell and tried to push him off me again.  
"Pluto" An angry voice said from beside me. The man whimpered and ran off on all fours.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked Sebastian as he helped me up.  
"That is Pluto, hes a hell hound and has a bad habit of turning into a human when hes exited" He explained.  
"Okay...that makes no sense" I replied then noticed the broken window. I sighed. "And now I have to go get a new window"  
"I'll deal with the window, you go and make sure the other three don't mess anything else up" He said and was gone in a flash.  
"Great job I've gotten myself into" I muttered and walked inside to find even more chaos going on inside. Apparently Finnan, I think that was his name, had broken some pots outside and they were trying to find replacements before Sebastian came back. I helped clean up the mess and got out new pots and started replanting the plants outside with Finny.  
"How are your hand's?" I asked as he helped me place an extremely large pot, with an even larger plant in it, in front of the manor.  
"There fine, thank you. Sebastian helped bandage them up for me!" He smiled brightly. It amazed me how much energy this kid had, and he was insanely strong. Not only had he broken the window from before, but he had broken the pots just by holding them and not he was carrying this huge plant as if it was noting.  
"Um, If you don't mind me asking how come your so strong? I mean you don't seem like you would be" I asked trying to be polit as I did so. Finny seemed extremely upset by my question and it almost looked as if he would cry.  
"I-I'm sorry! If you don't want to talk about it that's okay! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!" I suddenly apologized not wanting him to be upset. He laughed slightly at my crazy apology.  
"It's okay...but I'd rather not talk about it" He said.  
"That's cool" I said trying to respect the boys privacy though I was extremely curious.

"Here master, we have-" Sebastian resited the meal to Ciel as he placed the plates down in front of the boy. Me and Mey-rin when around the table poring Ciel's drink and fixing things here and there.  
"Um, Ciel?" I asked cautiously not knowing if I had permission to speek.  
"Yes? What is it Raven?" He asked.  
"Well, it's just...the manor is quiet nice and all...but I feel like we might need more help" I said quietly.  
"Are you suggesting we hire another maid?" He asked.  
"I guess so, yes" I replied.  
"Do you have anyone in mind?"  
Shoot! I didn't think he ask me for someone!  
"I know this girl, Scarlet" I said going with the first person I could think of. "Me and her a friends sorda and she a good worker" I added trying to make her sound good even though I knew she was a bit off.  
"I'll see what I can do" Ciel said after thinking for a second and he went back to his meal.


	2. His Maid, Requested

hey! i forgot an authors note in the last chapter sorry! um i do not own Black Butler and all that the first chapter was writen by me and this chapter was done by mon amie, bassylove. so please engoy her great chapter! R&R please

His Maid, Requested

Scarlet's POV

I stood over a dark-looking man, dressed, curiously enough, in a tailcoat. My switchblade was open and I had the blade facing down. I was fully prepared to stab him.

That's what you get when you sneak up on me when I'm sleeping you perv! I thought irritably.

"Well, go on! Speak!"

"I prefer not to be treated as a dog. Filthy mutts." he muttered.

It seemed as though he was just patronizing me by letting me stay over him, as if neither me nor my blade had any effect on him.

The tall man cleared his throat audibly. "Raven sent for you Scarlet. Please relax a bit, I fear you may hurt one of us with that weapon should you stay in the state you're in now."

Frustrated as hell that he wasn't even remotely afraid, I slapped him and walked to the other end of the alley, pacing in a small, uneven circle. I put my knife in my stolen leather jacket. "Go on, speak!" I repeated irritably.

"Mutt." he mumbled again. When I glared back, he simply pointed to a stray dog that was sniffing the back of his tailcoat.

"Filthy dog, go on!" I yelled. He looked surprised when the dog ran off. "I know the mangy flea-ball." I sighed.

"Thank you. Out of curiosity, how old are you Scarlet?"

I glared at him and sighed. "Twenty-one."

"How long have you been here doing, well, this?"

"What is this? An interview?"

"Of sorts. More like a pre-interview. Make sure you're safe to bring home."

I sighed again. The kid got me an interview. Nice Rave, but why with this suit? "Since I was twelve."

"Hmm...So many more questions, so little time. I'll save the rest until we get to the manor. That is, if you'll come?"

"Swear on your life-" Wait, he's not scared of me. Let's see if religion scares your sorry ass. "No, on your soul that you're not some pervert tryin' to get laid. I've been raped enough this week." I pointed the knife at him, setting it less than an inch from his throat.

He simply chuckled. "On my soul?" he clarified.

"Yes." I growled. "Somethin' funny."

"Not at all Scarlet." He smirked. "I swear," he managed through a soft laugh.

I behind him, as not to give him a view of anything, and soon we got to this fancy carriage. This guy's richer than I thought. Wonder why he doesn't have a driver though.

"Tired?" he asked, noticing my eyes droop.

"Mm..." was all I managed.

"I'll wake you. Go on to sleep, my little rebel."

I was too tired to respond to the latter, being that I hadn't slept more than five minutes a night in at least a week. And, during the day, I got maybe an hour, if I was lucky. Every time I closed my eyes at night, I was felt up by either some perv in the gang or some perv on the streets and, during the day, I had to get food and protect the younger ones. It really pays to be the only full-grown woman in the gang. I thought sarcastically.

Of course, I never let any of this on to Raven. If I did, she'd have tried even harder to find a job for me and I didn't need her to be overworking herself. I did that enough for the entire gang and then some.

"Relax," he soothed. "I won't touch you." I had to admit, his gentle accent was calming, but I still wasn't letting my guard down.

"Swear?" I asked, forcing myself to stay alert.

"On my soul," he laughed.

"Good." With that, I leaned into the seat on the other side, leaning away from him so I'd notice if he moved enough to try something. Besides, I'd notice if he let go of the reins while we were moving.

Sebastian's POV

"There is no way you'll be able to sleep like that. That seat is cold. Women need warmth to sleep, or so I'm told."

"Oh shut it bitch!" she yelled. "I haven't been warm or a woman in far too long to care!"

"Fiery one, aren't we?"

"I said, shut up!"

"Come here and I will."

"Show me the money then, hot pants. I knew that's all you wanted. I wonder if you even have a soul since you lie on it so easily."

I laughed. Should she continue to mention my soul, I may have reason to believe she's after my young lord. But wait- "Money? Have you been... selling yourself?"

"What do you care and where'd you pick up Raven's name. Or just a lucky-"

"Why?"

"I have to, tall, dark, and nosy."

I couldn't help but smirk. Seems I've acquired a nice long list of pseudonyms, haven't I? Still, to have sold her body...

"We're still fairly far from the manor. If you're tired, you may rest." That reminds me, I have to pick up some more meat whilst I'm in town. Maybe I should get two with Bardroy...No, Raven should be able to keep him in line. I'll just get one. "Would it be alright if I stopped to pick up something?"

"Whatever."

"In case anyone should ask why I'm riding with such a beautiful young woman-"

"Shut it. I'll play along with whatever you want." She seemed...nervous of me almost.

She really does assume I simply want to use her. My, my, this girl has been through a lot. Poor thing. "Thank you."

She walked in with me, admitting that she'd prefer my company to the street's, and we had to act, if only for a moment, as a couple. I wonder... "Come on sweetheart." I put my arm around her and she glared viciously at me for a split second. Afterwards, she simply continued with the charade.

"Thanks baby," she said, pretending to be happy. However, the second we were back to the carriage, she pulled away and slapped me.

"If you really hate me that much, you're an amazing actress. I could've sworn you liked me from the way you looked at me in there." I teased.

"Jerk." she said irritably.

I rolled my eyes as she let herself in and followed her. "Please just sleep Scarlet."

"Fine." She was still tired, I could tell.

After a few minutes, she did finally fall asleep. I carefully took one hand off the reins, only for a moment, and pulled her towards me so she leaned into my shoulder. She stirred, but didn't wake up. She must be really tired to allow this...

Scarlet's POV

I woke up leaning into Sebastian. I pulled away quickly, but, just before I managed to hit him yet again, he got up, walked to my door, helped me out, and walked to the door of a large mansion faster than seemed humanly possible.

I ignored it and walked up to the mansion with him. He opened the door for me and I saw that it was even bigger on the inside.

"This way, my lady. Oh, hello Raven."

"Hi Sebastian. Hi Scarlet!"

"Hey kid. Thanks for the interview." I leaned closer to her and mumbled. "You trust this suit?"

"Who, Sebastian? Of course." She laughed, not caring if he heard her. But she let her voice drop for the next part. "Plus, he's hot."

"Got a thing for him?" I teased.

"No, just like what I see."

Sebastian snickered, but ignored us. A young, teal-haired boy with an eyepatch, probably around Raven's age, walked into the room. "Is this her Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord." So he's the butler. I get it now. "Right this way, if you will, my lady."

Well this is a different side of him... "O-Of course. Thank you." I followed them into a room that looked like a study for a child. But, if he's the butler, who looks after the kid. Where's his rents?

Sebastian got real close to me as we walked. My shoulders rolled back. I did not like having people behind me, so, whenever somebody I didn't trust was, my shoulders naturally rolled back. "This is your interview." he mumbled.

"For?"

"Maid."

"Works for me, remind me to thank Raven."

"Will do."

"Are you two having fun?" The child turned towards us as we entered a room. "Or may we begin?"

"My apologies, my lord."

"S-Sorry." I mumbled.

"Fine." The boy sighed. "So, for starters, what is your full name and age?"

"Scarlet Colt, age twenty-one."

"And your personality?"

Sebastian simply laughed at that question. Ignoring him, I answered. "I don't know...After years of all different kinds of crap...I guess I'm a bit of a pessimist."

"A bit?" Sebastian laughed.

"Well, since you seem keen on interrupting, what do you think of her, Sebastian?"

"Very dark, very pessimistic...very intriguing. Er...I mean...Well, I like her."

"I can see that." The boy said irritably.

"No previous jobs." Sebastian said quickly, covering for my...well..."job".

"Any specific skills...hopefully not like your friend's skills..."

"Worse." I said. "Pickpocket, pretty good with a pocketknife or a switchblade-"  
"As I've seen." Sebastian pointed out, smirking and looking me dead in the eyes.

"And...hide it as I might...I'm a pretty good cook, according to my gang members... I was the only elder there, and the only one over nineteen."

"Interesting. How long were you there?"

"Since I was twelve."

"May I ask why?"

"Parents fought with me constantly. They hated how dark and pessimistic I was from the start. Hated how I dressed, how I talked, what I liked. I got sick of the crap." I shrugged. "Haven't seen 'em since, don't really want to."

The boy looked a little miffed that I willingly left my family. I heard him mutter "At least you had a choice...Nonetheless..." The child mumbled to his butler. "It worked with the last one, let's try it with her."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian pulled the young boy's cup to the front of the desk. "When you see this glass, does it appear half empty or half full?"

I pulled out my switchblade and hit the button nonchalantly. "I could empty it fully for you." I offered evilly. A dark, but excited smirk appeared momentarily on Sebastian's face as he walked over to me carefully. I could've sworn I saw a twinkle of interest in his eyes, but they both disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Slowly pulling the blade from me, he closed my switchblade and placed it in the pocket of his shirt, beneath his tailcoat. "I'm afraid that will not be necessary, my lady."

"I like her." The child declared. "You're hired Scarlet."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Colt." Sebastian said, excitement returning, just for a second, in his bright, crimson eyes.

"Th-Thank you..."

"Ciel," the boy finished for me. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Thank you Ciel." I purred, regaining my composure.

I went out to tell Raven, but she'd already heard through the door. "Congrats!" she yelled. "We're working together!"

"I know!"

"Hey Bass?"

"Please call me Sebastian Scarlet, but what is it?"

"Outta curiosity, when am I gettin' my blade back?"

"Just as soon as I'm sure you're mentally stable."

Raven laughed. "I'll get ya a new one."

Sebastian looked concerned for a moment. "Well at least they can handle themselves and won't need me constantly," he mumbled. "Hmm?""Oh, nothing Scarlet, if I may."

"Sure."

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from the hallway.

"Excuse me."

"Go on."

"Yes my lord?" he said, walking towards Ciel's study.

Sebastian's POV

"Well, my lord, I spent last night with Raven, however I don't think it's safe to put you in a room with Scarlet just yet. I'm not yet sure of her...well...stability."

"You're doing this on purpose." My young lord growled through clenched teeth, not wanting the girls to hear us.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but, either way, we have no rooms prepared and two women here. I don't have room for them both in my room and I do not trust Scarlet with your well being. She gets...nervous if you even look at her wrong and she doesn't take to nerves very well. I've confiscated her switchblade, but who knows what else she has."

"Oh fine. But I can tell you like her."

"I'm intrigued by her. We shouldn't say like in that sense quite yet."

"Do shut up."

"Yes my lord." I heard Scarlet call my name from the kitchen. "May I-"

"Hurry." Ciel sighed.

Scarlet's POV

Just then, I noticed smoke coming from somewhere. I followed it, Raven on my heels, to what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Bardroy!" Raven yelled just I yelled "Sebastian?!"

Raven laughed. "Oh yeah, Bassy might've been better."

Sebastian walked in quickly. "Bardroy is out, what is it Scarl- Oh. I see. Will you two run into town and buy some more meat for tonight's dinner?" He handed me the money and I put it in my pocket. "I'll fix this."

"Okay Bassy!" Raven laughed.

"Whatever Bass."

He chuckled. "It's Sebastian you two."

Raven and I got the meat and came home, giving it to Sebastian.

"There you go Bass."

"Sebas- Oh fine..." he sighed.

I think I could get used to this.


	3. His Maid, Red

YAY im back! so this chap includs my favort character in black butler...GRELL! this chapter was writen by me myself and I. I do not own black butler (though i would like to own a demon buter) soooo...have fun reading!

Ch 3. His Maid, Red  
Ciel's POV

I yawned and tried to stretched but immediately noticed I was being held in place. I panicked for a quick second before I saw the sleeping girl next to me.

"Ugh, Get off" I commanded. When she didn't move, obviously in deep sleep, I tried to shrug her off several times before I finally succeeded in getting her off me.

"There" I muttered.

Why the hell isn't Sebastian here yet? I though to myself. Maybe I could just dress myself? I glanced over at Raven. What if she woke up?I shook her shoulder as violently as I dared, She didn't budge. I took that as a sign she would not be waking up any time soon and took off my thin button up shirt I used as nigh cloths.

Raven's POV  
"Ngh" I muttered barely addable as I sat up. I sight I saw was quite a comical one. Ciel was half dressed, his shirt was horrible buttoned up and hanging off one shoulder revealing his pail skin, his shorts were on but were left unbuttoned and unzipped, and his eyepatch lay on the bed next to him as he tried to fix his shirt buttons. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah!" He jumped up and turned to me startled "W-why are you up?" He asked

"Well, it is morning, ya know" I smiled.

"You were fast asleep just two seconds ago!" He said defensively. I looked at him from head to toe and laughed again.

"You can't even dress yourself?" I asked.

"Shut up" He said crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

"Just let me help you" I said and stood up.

"B-but-" He started seeming embarrassed by being dressed by a girl his age. I ignored him however and began to rebutton his shirt then zipped up and buttoned his shorts.

"You really are just a helpless child without your butler, huh?" I asked as he sat down on the bed and I helped him with his shoes.

"I am not" He said.

"Sure" I replied and tied this bow around his neck. I looked up and for the first time saw both of his eyes clearly. They looked back at me, one a beautiful violet, the other a dazzling pink.

"W-wow, your eye are...cool" I said for lack of a better and not wanting to create an awkward situation by saying anything else. I couldn't help but reach over and run my thumb over his pink eye causing him to close it and glare at me with only his blue eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh! U-uh, I-I just...How'd they get like that?" I asked knowing that the pink one was very unnatural, for the iris of said eye was a strang star like marking.

"That's none of your bloody business now are you going to help me with my eyepatch or what?" He snapped.

"Okay, okay, jeez" I helped him get his eyepatch on and he started out of the room.

"I expect you out in five minutes to help with breakfast" He ordered before leaving.

"Brat" I muttered after he left and I got dressed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself for I have apparently taken a wrong turn.

I opened a random door trying to find some one who actually knew there way around the manor.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" I blushed and almost had a nose-blee immediately when I opened the door.

"Hu?" Bard turned to me, cigarette in his mouth and shirt off, in the prosses of dressing. "Oh, Raven...hey?" He said seeming more confused than embarrassed, unlike me.

"I-I'm sorry" I repeated "I-I didn't mean to walk in on you changing I'm sorry!"

"S'okay" He muttered and simply sliped his shirt on and walked up to me. "So what do you need?"

"Oh, um, I was trying to find my way to the kitchen and I ended up here, I'm sorry" I explained.

"Stop apologizing, theres no need" He said and put a hand on my shoulder and started to lead me towards the kitchen. "The kitchens just down here"

"Th-thanks" I muttered. "So need any help making breakfast, Ciel said I should try and help"

"Yeah that'd be great" He said tossing out his old cigarette and lighting up a new one "Want one?" I shook my head.

"No, thank you" I said trying to be polit. "What are we gonna make?"

"I don't know yet, but were totally going to blowtorch it!" He said excitedly.

"Alright!" I immediately agreed. Bard handed me his blowtorch and was just showing me how to use it when a scary voice from behind me said.

"No" The blowtorch was suddenly taken from my hands.

"Hey!" I said turning around about to snap at the person. "Oh! S-Sebastian!" I said slightly scared and again had to take a few steps back.

Note to self: Stop turning around suddenly, especially if you know it's Sebastian

"No blowtorches" He said.

"Aw that's no fun" Bard said though I could tell from his tone that he wasn't going to argue with Sebastian.

"I'll prepare breakfast, Raven go help Finian in the gardens and Bard, help Mey-rin, I'm sure she'll break something soon enough" Sebastian said.

"Okay!" I ran off out to the gardens. "Hey Finny!" I called when I saw him.

"Oh Hey Raven!" He waved with one hand while holding a large pot in the other and I wondered to myself how the heck he hadn't dropped it.

"Anything you need me to do?" I asked.

"The plants over there need watering" He spun around and pointed behind him still, surprisingly, not dropping the pot.

"Okay, will do!" I said saluting playfully. Finny laughed and I walked off to water the plants.

"Plu-Plu!" I suddenly heard Finian shout behind me and I felt the ground shaking a bit. I turned to see a huge silver dog running at full speed toward Finian.

"Finny look out!" I yelled but as the dog reached Finny he simply grabbed the dog by the nose and flipped it over him causing the dog to land on it's back on the other side of Finny. The dog barked and wagged it's tail, seeming un harmed.

"Good boy, Plu-Plu!" Finny laughed and petted the dogs snout.

"Um..." I said confused.

"Hey Raven come meet Pluto!" Finny called. I walked over to them both.

"This is Pluto? But the last time I saw him he was a human" I said.

"Plu-Plu has a little habit of turning into a human when hes exited." Finny explained and I vagally remembered Sebastian saying the same thing.

"Hey, Raven, I could use some help in here!" Bardroy called out the window of the kitchen.

"Okay!" I ran off to the kitchen where scarlet was already trying to help Bard stop the fire.

Scarlet quickly ran and came back with a bucket of water and sloshed it over the fire.

"You didn't even need my help" I stated.

"Sorry, kid" Bard and Scarlet both said simultaneously and they both patted my head.

"I'm not a dog" I sadi slightly annoyed. They were just about to say something when I heard a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I said happy to have something to do even if it was just answering the door.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door. "Wow" I saw shocked by the person I saw He, I'm guessing he was male, Had insanely long Blood red hair that reached down to his feet just barely brushing the ground. He wore Black pants and a Black vest like thing with I while long sleeve shirt under it and had a long, also blood red, Coat.

I only had a second to take in this mans appearance before he tackled me shouting

"Oh! Bassy! Did you miss me?" I was shocked and really didn't know what to do. He seemed confused when he actually saw me.

"What you'r not my Sebby-chan" He got up quickly. "I'm sorry, that was very un-lady like of me!" He apologized

"But...you'r a dude" I said confused.

"No I am not! I am I lady! Have you seen my Sebby-chan around here?"

"Bass! Your lovers looking for you!" Scarlet shouted and in seconds Sebastian was there.

"Yes?" He asked then spotted the red man and seemed concerned.

"Oh! Bassy!" the red man said in a very feminine voice and he threw himself at "his Sebby-chan"

"Mr. Sutcliff, I have told you not to just barge in here whenever you feel like it" Sebastian said seeming unfazed by the red man.

"Oh! But Bassy I had to come and see you, you must be so bored taking care of that little brat all the time. He should let me and you have more alone time"


	4. His Maid, On Alcohol

hey this chap was written by my friend, bassylove. the next chap should be updated sometime next week (theres no rea timing i just update when i can) um...we may latter on add in the trancy mess to but were still desiding. I know this is a bit off but its funny so why not! XD also if you are going to hate 1) i dont care 2) please make it make sense 3) adont review as a guest I mean come on.

'And if something is written like this it is hitalics(?...I cant spell for shit)'

Scarlets POV

I woke up with Sebastian already gone. 'Maybe he went to go get breakfast started. But I wonder...Can I get dressed? What if he comes back? Oh fuck it. What reason would he have to come back anyway? Besides, I change fast'.

With that thought in mind, I began to strip and, just before I had my bra on, Sebastian walked in. "My lady, it's time to-Oh, my apologies Scarlet...You know, you seem a little too embarrassed for a women who used to sell herself." he chuckled, averting his eyes.

"Oh fuck off!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it effortlessly before it hit his face. "Well now I have something to think about, don't I?" he teased.

"Go do it then!" I yelled, blushing hard. He walked over to me and tipped my chin up, looking me dead in the eyes the whole time.

"Relax, first of all. Second, I don't judge people by their looks, I judge people by who they are, by their souls. Haven't you noticed Bardroy and even Ciel looking at you? But every time I look at you, where do I look? Where am I looking now, even with your shirt completely off and no bra?"

Remembering, I blushed harder and smacked him. "My eyes." I said simply, pulling away and putting my bra on and then the shirt I'd worn to bed.

"Right." He laughed and turned for the door. Turning to look back me he said "Breakfast will be ready soon, please be prompt" as if everything was normal.

"Y-Yes sir. I mean, whatever Bass."

He snickered. "Simple slip of the tongue, I understand. Nonetheless, Sebastian will be sufficient. No need for sir. Bass, however is a step towards the other direction."

"Whatever Bass."

He smirked. "I trust you'll be present for breakfast?"

"If you get out so I can take my pants off." Yes, I slept in pants and a T-Shirt. I was not trusting that creepy little fuck with me in a nightgown.

"Alright," he said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. He walked out and I changed into the maid's outfit that he'd laid out for me and walked out into the hallway. 'Something doesn't seem right about him...I've never called anyone sir in my life and I didn't even intentionally do it. Maybe he's just one of those people that demands respect without meaning to, but...still...'

I shook my head and went to eat breakfast.

Afterwards, some red creep came looking for his 'Sebby-chan'. "Bass! You're lover's here looking for you!" I called, laughing as I thought of those two together. 'The hell they'd raise...With Bass's nature I can only guess how he'd be, but this one...Ha! He's just nuts!'

"Hmm?" He saw what I was referring to and looked a little irritated, if only for a second, as the dude threw himself into Sebastian. "Mr. Sutcliff, I have told you not to just barge in here whenever you feel like it." He seemed casual, as if this happened a lot. 'I hope not, this guy is too much.'

"Oh! But Bassy I had to come and see you. You must be so bored taking care of that little brat all the time. He should let me and you have more alone time."

"You two a thing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Together? Partners?"

"No." He sighed irritably. "Not in the least, Miss Colt."

"Scarlet, Bass."

"Sebastian, Miss Colt."

"Touche."

Everything was fairly uneventful after that until after dinner.

I was in Bardroy's room, stealing a pack of cigarettes, when he walked in. "Hey!"

"Problem Baldo?"

"Quit stealing my cigarettes!"

"Sebastian won't let me go to town to buy any..." I said in a baby voice. Giving him the puppy-dog eyes, I continued. "Pwease can I have some Bawdwoy. Pweeeeas!"

"Oh fine." He threw me a pack of cigarettes. "Anyway, guess what I've got!"

"Hmmm...A mental defect for letting that work on you?" I laughed and lit my cig.

"No, whiskey!"

'Hmm... Drunk Baldo, sounds interesting enough. I wonder about Bassy-boy, what would he be like drunk?'

"Well Bard, they say sharing is caring and I deeply care about alcohol."

Long story short, Bard and I got flat out drunk in about an hour. Raven came in and stole a seat and soon we all were hammered.

Finny ran in. "Bard Sebas-Mind if I take a drink, I've been in the sun all day."

"Finny don-" was all Raven and Bard got out. Finny drank the whole cup and turned out to be the lightweight I expected. He was drunk off a solo cup of the stuff, which we were actually pouring our drinks from, not drinking all at once.

Drunk as we were, it felt as if the room was getting smaller, even though there were obviously more people coming into the room. We moved out into the living room and Bass found us.

"Bass, where ya been you demonic little fuck?!"

"Demonic, Miss Colt?"

"Yeah. You're all grumpy and uptight. Come drink with me."

He laughed. "How much have you drank tonight?"

"I ain't drank nothin'!"

"So you're just naturally incapable of speech and coherency?"

"One more time, but slower and in English Bassy-boy." I slurred.

Sebastian's POV

'Hmm... Let's see how much alcohol you "didn't drink."'

I walked over to Scarlet and got real close to her ear, forcing my nose not to wrinkle at the smell of alcohol.

"C'mon, let's go baby. You'll love it, you know you will." I blew gently on her neck. She shivered. "Like that?"

"Mm..." She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around my neck. 'Oh yeah, you're drunk. I should be dead by now.'

I leaned in to kiss her and she pulled out a knife and held it towards my throat. 'That's better.'

"Now that's my Scarlet. But the fact that I wasn't facing that blade the second I came near you tells me you've been drinking. You're breath helped a little bit too." I chuckled as she blushed and looked away from me.

My young lord walked out without his eyepatch and flinched at the strong order of alcohol. "Must I go to sleep now Sebastian? I'm not tired."

"Yes, my lord. Please go to your room and wait for me. I'll be in momentarily. I simply need to diffuse the current situa-"

"He has pink eye!" Raven yelled. "He's contagious!"

"What are you talking about I am-oh no."

Raven ran over and took his eyepatch. "That's why he wears it! He's contagious!"

"Give me my eyepatch Raven. Now!"

I sighed. "My lord, it's no use. She's highly intoxicated, more so than you've ever seen. It's highly unlikely that she'll listen to reason."

"Sebastian." The young lord covered his eye. "Get it back, I order you!"

"Yes my lord." I walked towards Raven and she threw the eyepatch to Scarlet. 'Maybe I could have some fun with this...What am I saying? I'm under orders!'

"Scarlet give me the eyepatch. 'Now'."

"Shut up Bass." Scarlet put the eyepatch between her pointer and middle finger.

"No don't! It's got his eye cooties! He's contagious!" Raven yelled.

Scarlet seemed to be ignoring her. "You want it?"

I decided to cut my losses and take it as if she was talking about the eyepatch. "Mm-hmm."

"Then drink with me."

"Absolutely not."

"'Sebastian'..." The young lord growled my name.

"Are you willing to let your reputation as a butler slip based on that? Are you truly willing to break an order just so you can stay sober?" She teased.

Clenching my teeth, I took the solo cup from her and swallowed a mouthful. It tasted vile and I flinched. "Happy?"

"Not even close Bass. Drink it." Scarlet crossed her arms.

"Fine." I knew I had no choice. Pulling the cup to my mouth, I chugged it. I felt a little off. 'Whiskey... No wonder I'm dizzy. Still, it's not anywhere near enough to finish me off, even if I wasn't a demon. I hold alcohol fairly well.'

She handed me the eyepatch, obviously satisfied, and I gave it back to Ciel, tying it behind his head. "Good."

"Truth or dare, Mr. Contagious!?"

"I am not contagious and I am certainly not playing. Besides, Sebastian says I must go to bed."

I smirked. "You can play, my lord. We don't have anything to do tomorrow."

He glared at me and I smirked.

"Awww" Raven wined and walked over to Ciel draping her arms around his shoulders "Pleeease?" She pouted.

"F-fine...I wasn't tried anyway" He muttered blushing slightly.

"Yay!" Raven jumped up happily and dragged him over to were Mey-rin, Finny, Baldo, and Scarlet had already formed a circle on the floor. He sat down reluctantly and muttered under his breath.


	5. His Maid, Truth or Dare

This chapter have been fixed up sorry about all the mistakes in the last one ^-^ ~Red

His Maid, Truth or Dare

Raven's POV

"Truth or dare, Mr. Contagious!?"

"I am not contagious and I am certainly not playing. Besides, Sebastian says I must go to bed."

Sebastian smirked. "You can play, my lord. We don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"Awww," I whined and walked over to Ciel draping my arms around his shoulders "'Pleeease?'" I pouted.

"F-fine...I wasn't tired anyway," He muttered blushing slightly.

"Yay!" I jumped up happily and dragged him over to were Mey-rin, Finny, Baldo, and Scarlet had already formed a circle on the floor. He sat down reluctantly muttering under his breath.

"Hey Bass! Come join us!" Scarlet called to sighed and sat down next to her.

"Its best to appease the drunks" He said under his breath as he did so.

"If you take too long Mr. Contagious you'll die before you take your turn."

"Truth." He sighed. I smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Do you swallow or spit?" I asked. Ciel turned a bright red at my question and started to choke on water he wasn't even drinking, while every one in the group began laughing like crazy, excluding Sebastian who just smirked, amused.

"I-I am '_not'_ answering that!" He shouted embarrassed.

"Weak! Bard, since Mr. Contagious wont answer, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" was Bards immediate response. I got up and ran over and grabbed a bag of flour, everyone looked at me confused until I dumped the over Bardroy's head and announced.

"That's your dare!" Everyone laughed at the shocked look on, the now flour covered, Bard.

"Uh, Scarlet truth or dare?" He asked still shocked.

"Truth"

"How do you feel about Sebastian?" He asked smirking.

"None of your business!" She yelled throwing the empty sack of flour, that had been left on the floor, in his face. He laughed and tossed the sack back at her.

"Bard I dare you to give me all your cigarettes!" Scarlet yelled at him.

"Fine." He sighed and went to his room and came back with three packs, tossed them to Scarlet, then took one out of his back pocket.

"No! You keep that one." Scarlet said holding up her hand when Bard when to reach down his pants for the last pack.

"Bard...why would you even keep a pack there?" Sebastian asked. Bard just laughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Anyway..." Bard said avoiding answering Sebastian question, "Finny truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Finny laughed.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Mey-rin." Finny blushed a bit and, after some encouragement, leaned over and kissed Mey-rin quickly on the cheek.

"That wasn't a real kiss!" Bard, Scarlet, and I yelled at him.

"Well you never said it couldn't be on the cheek!" Finny said.

"He has a fair point. You should be more specific with your dares." Sebastian said, still not very pleased by being forced to play the game.

"Okay, Raven! Truth or dare?" Finny asked.

"Dare" I said starting to get bored of the game already.

"I dare you to run around the house yelling something funny!" Finny said, excited to see what I would come up with. I thought for a second then got up and ran off shouting.

"I've lost my voice, someone help me find it!"

When I sat back down between Ciel and Finny, they were all laughing excluding Sebastian and Ciel, the only sober ones in the group.

"Okay, my turn!" I shouted happily "Scarlet, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Scarlet replied.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Bardy."

"You're a strange kid, but a dare's a dare," she said. I shrugged in reply and she grabbed Bard's hand and started to walk off into another room. "Now move it Bard, mush!" Sebastian chuckled slightly at this.

Bard murmured something that I didn't hear as they walked off.

"Happy?" Scarlet asked walking back to the rest of use.

"Yes!" I shouted happily. "But where's Bardy?"

"H-here." Bard said, very displeased and blushing slightly. We all cracked up laughing even Sebastian smirked a little. Bard walked over and sat down very awkwardly dressed in Scarlets black and red maid outfit and I was pretty sure he was wearing her bra too.

"True 'r dare?" Scarlet asked Bassy.

He sighed "Dare."

"I dare you to let me and Rav do your makeup." Scarlet smirked.

Sebby seemed to choke a bit "M-must I, my lady?"

"Yes!" Me and Scarlet said and I ran off to grab some makeup.

Lets just say me and Scarlet, more so me, have not had much experience with putting on makeup and Sebby looked like some crayola crayons had had a party on his face.

"All done!" I shouted happily Sebastian glared at me and everyone else that started laughing, even Ciel snickered a bit.

"Very well, I assume It is my turn to dare someone?" Bassy asked.

"Sure thing Bass." Scarlet said still trying to stop laughing.

Sebastian thought for a second "Raven out of everyone here who do you think would be gay?"

I laughed. "You and Ciel." Sebastian cleared his through awkwardly.

"Me, my lady? Might I ask why?"

"Well one, you're way too hot for your own good and two, you are wearing make up silly."

I think I may have heard a small voice shouting '"_Why the hell do you think I swing that way!?"'_ I think it belonged to Ciel but I'm not sure.

"Ciel could be though, I mean he does look kinda girly."Bard stated.

'"_What? No I don't I look perfectly like a boy!"' _There goes that little voice again.

"And he's alway hanging around Sebastian, yes he is," Mey-rin added.

'"_He's my butler and takes care of me that's why!"'_

"And Sebastian dresses him in the morning, too." Finny pointed out.

'"_That's not my fault!"'_

"And there was that one time he wore a dress,yes there is," Mey-rin said trying not to nosebleed at the thought.

'"_That was just for that one case! It's not like I liked it!"'_ That voice was annoying.

"What Young master wore a dress?" I asked laughing along with Scarlet.

"I have some pictures actually." Sebastian said.

"See! I told you he liked Ciel!"

"My Lady, I simply confiscated them from the Druit."

"Then why do you still have them, shouldn't you burn them or something?" Scarlet asked.

'"_Sebastian I told you to get rid of though why do you still have those!?"_ Ugh, that tiny voice was back.

"You told me I should get rid of them, you never ordered it." Sebby said smirking.

"_Well I order you to get rid of them now !"_ The voice was suddenly very loud.

"Ugh be quiet." I said holding my head. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Everyone! Truth or dare!" I shouted.

"Dare!" Bardroy shouted immediately and everyone just nodded and agreed.

"I dare us all to play spin the bottle!"

"I'll go first!" Bard shouted, grabbing a bottle from the kitchen and spinning it happily. Bard gulped as it landed on Scarlet.

"No." Scarlet growled shaking her head disapprovingly. "Oh fucking hell." She, very reluctantly, leaned over and gave Bardy a quick peck on the lips. There was a short round off "Boo's" at the lack of kiss but Scarlet quickly silenced everyone with a glare as Bard started to blush like hell.

He laughed awkwardly "So who's gonna spin next?"

"Sure as hell isn't gonna be me," Scarlet growled.

"I'll go!" Finny shouted and spun the bottle.

"Me!" I shouted as the bottle landed on me, excited to finally get a turn. I leaned over and placed my lips on Finny's, slowly getting him to make out with me. He wasn't too bad, actually.

There was a few wolf whistles before we broke apart with Finny blushing and me grinning. I winked playfully at him, making him blush a bit more.

I spun the bottle and my grin grew wider when it landed on Ciel. 'About time!' I thought happily and moved over to were Ciel was.

"Ciel-kun~" I purred smirking making him blush.

"N-no," He said. "This game is stupid. I'm not doing it." He crossed his arms and pouted, which honestly just made him look cuter.

"It'll be fun," I said moving over to sit in his lap and kissing him. He was still for a few seconds before reluctantly returning the kiss. I heard someone behind me clear their throat and I pulled away and smirked at Sebby. "What are you jelly?"

"No, My lady, but I wish you to stop now it is not proper for Ciel to be kissing someone at his age."

"Sure, 'that's' why," I said, rolling my eyes and I slipped out of Ciel's lap, but not before noticing that his face was even redder that Finny's had been.

"I-I'm not spinning" Ciel said.

"I'll spin then, yes I will," Mey-rin said eagerly spinning the bottle.

I saw her face turn red and the bottle started to slow down and eventually land on Sebastian. Sebby simply sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She impatiently grabbed a tissue to stop her nose-bleed and her glasses cracked slightly.

"I'll Spin next!" Bard shouted. There were a few complains that Bassy shouted spin, but he refused and let Bardy spin.

"Oh fuck No!" Scarlet shouted as it landed on her again. She stomped away, stepping on and smashing the bottle on her way.


End file.
